


Coda Better Ending

by P90



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: AU Alternative Ending Joan never left, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90
Summary: What if Joan and Morse had a moment in the Wessex Bank during the raid and what if this leads to them becoming more closer together.





	Coda Better Ending

The sound of shouting and scuffles from The Matthews Gang upstairs would made anyone have a headache and the body of Ronnie Gidderton would have been an eyesore for anyone coming into Wessex Bank. The hostages bundled downstairs all seemed ill at ease and seemed on the verge of desperation. Off to the side a few paces moved Morse and Joan stood together talking quietly about either Paul Marlock, Cedric Clissold or Thursday's history with The Matthews gang. Morse could not deny he was started to fall hard for Joan. He hadn't felt this way since Susan or Monica and he had denied to himself that he fancied Joan. He didn't deny he found her beautiful but she was the daughter of his boss and if their relationship with each other went wrong then it would cause tension between Morse and Thursday's relationship. Thursday was the only real father figure Morse had known as Cyril Morse was the opposite and completely devil may care towards his son. Which Morse was certain was bought on by losing his licence as a taxi driver and marrying Gwen.

"What are the chances of us getting out of here do you reckon"? asked Joan. Morse wasn't sure how he should answer he didn't want to die but he had a feeling through all the dangerous situations he put himself through. He had survived from being stabbed by Mason Gull and shot by a suspect to being framed for murder at Blenham Vale but this time he didnt belive he would get out of this situation. If his sergeants exam was anything to go by he had hoped he would survive long enough to pass it and be promoted.

"I don't go in for gambling but if Gidderton's death is anything to go by and their demands I'd say we are royally buggered as Strange would say" Morse replied with a forced smile at the end. "How can you be so calm and witty at a time like this" Joan protested. "Those bastards shot Ronnie granted he was wet but still he was a human being". Joan wasn't always convinced about that last bit as Gidderton was something of a pervert in the past. He had not only tried it on with Joan but with anyone that worked at the bank. Joan had remembered a time when she was working quietly at her desk when Ronnie subtly came up behind her chair as in true James Bond and Moneypenny style gave a couple of subtle sexual comments that would have most women drop their guard but not Joan. He then ran a hand over her leg and stopping just inches from her skirt while saying "Your legs are so slender and smooth, so elegant and look so amazing those heels." While this was flattering to Joan it didn't stop her from fixing a look of pure venom at Gidderton as if to say "You do know who my dad is right"? Gidderton took that on board and made a slight dash back to his own desk as if he had burnt his hand.

Back to now Joan started trembling and found herself being held tightly by Morse than ever she could feel a warmness of his arms which made her head swim madly. Morse looked at her with a such a calm and reassuring way as if to say "We'll be alright we'll get through this." He then stroked her hair marvelling at how soft it felt under his fingers. Joan nodded but still had the same worried expression on her face. She pretty much did the same and ran a hand through Morse's hair too. She then let herself be hugged tighter by Morse and felt her forehead being kissed. She knew it was Morse. Not that she wasn't surprised or annoyed by this. She had hoped Morse would notice her more. Now it seemed he did. This situation didn't seem appropiate for them to be all loved up with each other but it seemed like the only time or chance they would get to be together even if meant dying in each other's arms.

Joan raised her head again to look at Morse only to find this time to find him bringing his head down to kiss her which took her by surprise but she didnt complain or pull away. She found herself losing her inclinations and kissing Morse back and hard. She then wrapped her legs around his waist while he ran his hand up her skirt. "If we don't make it out of here alive then I feel I should tell you how I feel about you" Morse said while gasping and kissing her at the same time. "It's okay I know" Joan replied while gasping also Morse felt like he was in heaven now and kissing Joan and forgetting she was the daughter of his boss seemed irrelevant now. Joan had kissed many boys before at school at so on but they didn't mean anything back then. Morse felt like the only one who was kissworthy now and he seemed to be over that pretty nurse he had gone out with for a while.

Unfortnatly the moment of bliss was ruined when the sound of another gunshot filled the air as both Morse and Joan broke apart to see another man dead on the ground and Cole Matthews running up shouting and eventually forcing people out the exit. He then took that moment to shove Joan out the way and went on to kick Morse in the stomach and sending him doubling up to the ground. "Oh ain't that sweet Fred's little girl having a moment with the help" Cole said smugly. "Don't think your old man will take kindly to that having it off with another copper." As he said this he kicked Morse again around the head and then the stomach and then dragged Morse up by the neck and set him against the wall. Morse could only spare a sad look at Joan before Cole and Tommy rammed him in the face with the butts of their guns. His lips tingled from the kiss he shared with Joan and then at last Morse blacked out but not before seeing Joan's beauty one last time.

His whole life went past him his parents divorce, his mother's death, being picked on by Gwen, being dumped by Susan, the day he left Lonsdale, The Tremlett case, Rosalind Stromming hanging herself, being stabbed by Gull, being shot by Coke Norris his kiss with Monica to being arrested by Gregson. Morse could only see nothing but black.

Only the sound of Fred Thursday's voice could bring him awake again. Morse shot up with a start in a sweat and panting. He had only just realised he wasn't in heaven but in a ward at Oxford General and it took Strange, Thursday and Win to calm him down. Win hugged him so tightly he could almost feel himself being held by his mother again. Win Thursday was ever the maternal figure to most people including her own children. "It's fine pet" She soothed "It's over now" Morse lay back as a result while asking "Where Joan and Matthew Brothers"? Win took his hand softly "Joan is fine love" She said. "She's waiting to hear about you now". Morse could see Joan talking to DI Barcroft while having her hand held in support by Trewlove.

"Cole and all the rest of the gang have been nicked" Fred said "Trewlove and Strange managed to nab them before they could get their bus on the road". "Marlock's been taken into custody too" Strange added. "Put the black mark on both Lorimer and his wife." 

"DI Barcroft will be needing to take a statement too from you Morse" Thursday added "But when you're feeling more up to it of course and Mr Bright's put you on medical leave until further notice." Morse would have protested at that but he knew he wouldn't be able to argue with Bright especially in the current circumstances. Morse also knew that he would have to tell Fred and Win about his little moment of passion with Joan if she hadn't told them already. "You just get better and do what the quack says okay matey" Strange said patting Morse's shoulder and leaving the ward.

Joan then ran over and threw her arms around Morse and sobbing a bit. "Thank god you're alive" Joan blubbed she then kissed him hard. Fred and Win seemed surprised by this but didn't object. It seemed only fair that Morse should explain what took place in the basement of the bank but Fred held up a hand indicating Morse didn't need to explain anything to him. "If there was ever a better man for my Joanie it'd be you Morse just be good to her". Fred said patting Morse's shoulder. He kissed Joan's forehead while Win nodded and smiled then hugged both Morse and Joan and left with Fred.

"You take your time getting better Morse alright" Barcroft said closing his notebook and patting Morse's shoulder.. "Don't worry those bastards will get what they deserve." He then left too.

"Don't suppose you're in the mood for coffee" Joan asked remembering the last time she offered Morse coffee. Morse just smiled in rememberance of that circumstance. He then stroked her hair again and said.

"Make it something stronger and I'm paying" 

"Deal" Joan replied kissing him again and lying next to him.

Morse held Joan tight to her and kissed her hair softly he wondered how things would change when he would get discharged and also thought back to the near moments he had with Joan beforehand right up to the day he met her.

Even as he unzipped her skirt and pulled her into bed with him. He wondered how many people saw them.

But at the same time he couldnt care less

The end


End file.
